


Parents

by TamaraAdama14



Series: Outnumbered [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Family, Multi, The Great 2k10 Genetics Debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Alfean students are positive these kids belong to at least one of the teachers, but they can't figure out who goes with which adult.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva/Ben Harvey
Series: Outnumbered [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167545
Kudos: 40





	Parents

Few things scared Sam, Sky, or Terra and with good reason, their dads could protect them from anything. Daddy could use his magic to stop anything from moving. Papa was a master with a sword.

Sky watched in amazement as Daddy would practise his more powerful magic, rocks flying through the air and different natural materials changing their shapes.

Sam and Terra enjoyed watching Papa swing his sword and teach the specialists.

Occasionally students would ask the kids who their father was and they would reply that they didn’t have a ‘father’. They eventually stopped after they couldn’t deduce an answer.

Then there were the students who were trying to figure out who their mother was. A few older students had heard that Professor Harvey had been married to a woman named Rose, but she had died several years ago. One student suggested Headmistress Dowling, she had been seen carrying Terra and Sky, but the two of them were so close in age that they couldn’t biologically be siblings.

A third-year specialist had heard Sky call Silva ‘Papa’, but a fourth-year head the blonde boy call Harvey ‘Daddy’. No conclusions could be drawn from this. 

A group of first-year fairies had seen Sam and Terra practising earth magic, which pointed towards Harvey, but someone pointed out how Terra had Silva’s eyes. 

And so began ‘The Great 2k10 Genetics Debate’. Students would meet and write down their ideas of which child(ren) belonged to which adult(s). The pot was being run by a group of fifth-year fairies and specialists. After working for months no one was any closer to finding any accurate information.

Eventually, a few students started following the children, to see who exactly they lived with. They had seen them with all three adults, together and individually on multiple occasions. This investigation was going nowhere and they eventually stopped following them.


End file.
